


Used

by Lokincest



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Thor, Loki is Thor's favorite slut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love, Urination, Watersports, he's just not very loving in this one sorry, not really all that dark tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will take anything Thor is willing to give him. Thor fills Loki up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [Tumblr](http://lokincest.tumblr.com/post/84223529317), finally bringing it here so it can be more easily found

Loki would do anything for Thor. Even letting his brother do anything to him.

Thor is drunk, and made a fool of himself again at the feast. He made no attempt to hide how he took three different women aside during the course of the night, always returning to triumphant bellows from his friends, amused by his virility. He used them like cheap whores, in barely-private spaces, against the wall, leaving them weak-kneed and leaking his seed afterward.

Now he does the same to his brother, dragging him away before the party even ends. 

Loki he brings to his bed, however. Less because Thor carries any sentiment about where he fucks him and more because they cannot be caught, but Loki cherishes it all the same. He cherishes anything that Thor will give him. Cherishes having Thor’s hungry eyes on him while he spreads himself open, while he prepares himself for his brother to breach.

Loki barely gets to the third finger before Thor stops him.

“On your belly,” Thor says, climbing onto the bed, and Loki eagerly complies, turning onto his front.

Thor pulls his hips up, until Loki is on his knees and elbows, and smacks the flesh of Loki’s ass. He spreads Loki open with his hands, exposing the slutty hole that is always willing to take him, hardly stretched and dripping with oil. For a brief moment, Loki gets to enjoy the feeling of Thor’s tongue in his ass, working him open a little more, making him even more desperate. Thor pulls off, still keeping him spread, and spits into his open hole. Loki groans at the depravity of it, and then whines when Thor rubs the tip of his cock against him.

Without further warning, Thor slides into Loki's body in one thrust, not stopping until there’s no more cock to push in. The stretch is lovely – Loki is so used to it now, so used to taking Thor inside of him whenever his brother likes. And then Thor starts fucking him, hard, his balls slapping obscenely against Loki’s pale, upturned ass.

Thor comes quickly enough the first time, selfishly seeking his own pleasure and leaving Loki untouched and dripping precum onto the sheets. He doesn't go soft, and doesn't stop. Instead, he keeps fucking Loki, slowly, relentlessly, until Loki is slick and squelching with every thrust.

With his first orgasm out of the way, Thor is slightly more considerate. He's careful to move against Loki’s sweet spot now, dragging his cock against it with every thrust until Loki is moaning loudly and begging for permission to touch himself.

Thor refuses. He makes Loki come from just his cock in his ass. Then he comes again, spilling more of his seed into Loki’s warm, pliant body.

If he hadn't already fucked three women earlier in the night, Thor would have more to give his favorite slut. But he can still fill Loki up. His bladder is full from so much ale and now that his cock is finally softening, his other need makes itself known.

Thor doesn't even hesitate, or ask. He pulls Loki flush against him to keep himself deep in his brother's body, and starts pissing. 

Loki isn't sure what he’s feeling at first; the heat of Thor’s cum flooding his bowels is so familiar. But this isn't a pulse of cum from Thor’s hard and twitching cock. Thor is soft in him, and the hot wetness hits him from the inside in a strong stream and it doesn't stop.

"Be still," Thor grunts, holding Loki’s hips when his little brother gasps and instinctively tries to jerk away. "Be good to me. Do this for me."

Loki groans at the words, at the request he knows he won’t refuse. Can’t refuse Thor anything, even being used like a toilet to piss into.

Thor’s stream lessens, but it doesn't stop. Loki holds still, trembling with a lust he doesn't understand, for the better part of a minute. All the while, Thor’s piss slowly fills him, sometimes in a low, steady trickle, and sometimes with a sudden, strong spurt that makes him whimper.

Thor sighs against him when he finally finishes, and Loki can feel just how full he is. Filled with hot piss and plugged up with Thor’s thick cock, just barely keeping him from leaking.

"Good boy," Thor mumbles, kissing Loki’s shivering back and then biting at the skin. "You feel so good like this."

"Thor," Loki whimpers, clenching around the length in his ass. Trying not to let any of Thor’s piss seep out of him.

It’s all in vain when Thor hardens again and resumes fucking him with earnest thrusts.

The bed is ruined, Loki is sopping wet, and Thor couldn't care less. He finishes and falls asleep with his arms locked around Loki, trapping him there. Loki lies still, uncomfortable, with Thor's heavy scent drying on his skin. He can't help but feel a thrill from it, like being marked. Owned. Possessed. Wanted. Thor might treat him like a hole to fuck, but he's _Thor's_. It's as close to affection as they tend to get, and Loki will take it.

Hours later, when Thor wakes, he's half hard and his bladder is full again. Loki wakes up to the feeling of Thor pushing back into his sleep-slackened body. He tenses immediately, out of instinct, but it's too late to keep Thor's cock from sliding in even deeper - as if he would ever want to reject his brother. Ages ago, Loki gave Thor permission to do as he pleased, and Thor ran with it. He never asks anymore, simply uses Loki's body for his own pleasure however he wishes. And Loki has yet to say no - suspects he might never be able to say no to whatever Thor will give him. The thought of being used in his sleep, especially, turns him on far more than it should. It should frighten him that Thor doesn't care at all whether Loki slept through the violation or not, but he loves it too much.

Loki endeavors to lay still for Thor, wondering if his brother had wished to fuck his sleeping body and not wanting to break that fantasy for him. For either of them. But when Thor is finally flush against his back, he wraps his arms around Loki's waist and then goes still. 

For a long minute, Loki waits. He's starting to wonder if Thor means to torment him, to make him beg, when suddenly, unmistakably, Thor starts pissing into him. Again.

Loki shudders as the heat floods through him, and the shock of realization. His brother is using him like a toilet now. Last night was not just a drunken, one-off occurrence. Or even if it was, it has sparked something new.

He groans, knowing that now Thor will use him for this whenever he wants, filling him with both cum and piss whenever convenient. 

The very thought makes him ache, ready for more.


End file.
